hfnhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Prospect Handbook 2011
=HFNHL Prospect Handbook 2011= Well gentleman, it's that time of year. I present to you the 4th annual HFNHL Prospect Handbook. The handbook, as in previous years, contains a Top 50 Prospect list, Organizational Rankings, and a top 10 prospect list for each team. For reference sake, here are 2010, 2009, 2008 and 2007's issues. Here's a review of how each was accumulated: 1. Top 50 List I had worked on a couple of these lists for HF in my time as a writer for them. I used the same method HF did. Thanks to those that sent in lists! They were Myself, Sean Keogh, Jacob Phillips, Abbas, Jon L, Doug, Ville, Mike M, Zac, Matt Kowalchuk, and Tony. Every player had their ranking averaged out. Players NOT receiving a ranking from a particular list would receive a ranking of 60 as part of their average from that list. To break ties, preference was given to the player who had received the highest individual ranking from a list. Ok, as per what constitutes a prospect, the following criteria was used: 1) Player must be 25 years OR younger as per December 31, 2011 (meaning 1986 and up born players are eligible). 2) Skaters cannot have played more than 50 games of NHL action previous to the 2010-11 NHL season. Goalies cannot have played more than 25 games. This means that current NHL rookies (ala Ryan Nugent Hopkins) were still eligible! It also helps to explain why some players I received rankings for are not placed (e.g. Jonathan Bernier with 32 games played). 3) Players can be on teams prospect lists or rosters. It does not matter. This is to allow any player eligible under the above criteria to be included, regardless of whether they have been signed as undraftees or depth(for example Matt Read). There was a total of 104 players who received a ranking! Players who did not manage to crack the top 50 list are listed in the Honorable Mentions category. The Honorable Mentions are broken down according to how many votes they received. 2. The Organizational Rankings This list was compiled completely by myself and thus it is strictly my opinion on the matter. Obviously there were a lot of close calls and a lot of these teams are pretty damn close. 3. Top 10 Prospects by Team Again these lists were compiled by accord of my own opinion, except for in the instance of players appearing on the top 50 list. They were obviously ranked accordingly. Obviously, similar to the top 50 list, the same prospect criteria were used. Without further delay, here is the finished product! ___ HFNHL Top 50 Prospects #Ryan Nugent Hopkins #Adam Larsson #Oliver Ekman Larsson #Gabriel Landeskog #Ryan Johansen #Brayden Schenn #Mikael Granlund #Sean Couturier #Jonathan Huberdeau #Vladimir Tarasenko #Jakob Markstrom #Dougie Hamilton #Erik Gudbranson #Nino Neiderreiter #Mika Zibanejad #Evgeny Kuznetsov #Jared Cowan #Brett Connolly #Brandon Gormley #Mark Scheifele #Ryan Strome #Jaden Schwartz #Cody Hodgson #Ryan Ellis #Nazem Kadri #Luke Adam #Ryan Murphy #Sven Baertschi #Justin Faulk #Charlie Coyle #Chris Kreider #Jhonas Enroth #Ryan McDonagh #Adam Henrique #Nick Leddy #Robin Lehner #David Rundblad #Brendan Smith #Jonas Brodin #Emerson Etem #Jake Gardiner #Tim Erixon #Jon Blum #Craig Smith #Jacob Josefson #Jack Campbell #Nathan Beaulieu #Louis Leblanc #Zack Kassian #Kyle Palmieri Honorable Mention (5 votes) *Brandon Saad *Simon Despres Honorable Mention (4 votes) *Nick Bjugstad *Stefan Elliot *Joel Armia *Justin Schultz Honorable Mention (3 votes) *Oscar Klefbom *Joe Colbourne *Braden Holtby *Matt Hackett *Quinton Howden *Jon Merill *Slava Voynov *Zac Dalpe *Peter Holland *Andrei Loktionov Honorable Mention (2 votes) *Dmitri Orlov *Duncan Siemens *Tomas Tatar *Gustav Nyquist *Jakub Silfverberg *Matt Read *Jamie Oleksiak *Mark Pysyk *John Moore Honorable Mention (1 vote) *Teemu Pulkkinen *Joe Morrow *Tomas Jurco *Jarred Tinordi *Jordan Caron *Alex Khokhlachev *Brian Dumoulin *David Savard *Marco Scandella *Devante Smith Pelly *Calvin de Haan *Mark Visentin *Dylan McIlrath *Brock Nelson *Vladislav Namestnikov *Mark Dekanich *Rickard Rakell *Joey Hishon *Tyler Toffoli *Brendan Gallagher *Roman Josi *Mark Stone *Boone Jenner *Cody Eakin *J.T. Miller *Ty Rattie *Matt Puempel *Markus Granlund *Nicklas Jensen HFNHL Organization Rankings 1. Toronto Maple Leafs Strengths: With four of the top 10 prospects in the league, you have to believe the future of the Leafs is in good hands. This couldn't be more true than down the middle where The Nuge, Brayden Schenn and Nazem Kadri project to form one lethal threesome. Weaknesses: Not a single netminding prospect to be found. While the team is currently in good hands with Corey Crawford and Antti Niemi, it's always good to have options for the future. Top 10 Prospects: #Ryan Nugent Hopkins (1) #Oliver Ekman Larsson (3) #Brayden Schenn (6) #Vladimir Tarasenko (10) #Nazem Kadri (25) #Ryan McDonagh (33) #Ty Rattie (HM 1) #Joey Hishon (HM 1) #Jamie Arniel #Ethan Werek 2. Philadelphia Flyers Strengths: A very well balanced farm system that has a little bit of everything. Some quality prospects at every position, even in net with Scott Wedgewood and the newly acquired Sami Aitokallio. Weaknesses: The team could use some size on the backend. Outside of Colton Teubert, a lot of the team's defensive prospects are of the offensive/smaller mold. Top 10 Prospects: #Gabriel Landeskog (4) #Nino Neiderreiter (14) #Cody Hodgson (23) #Ryan Ellis (24) #T.J. Brodie #Colton Teubert #Patrick Weircioch #Tomas Jurco (HM 1) #Brendan Gallagher (HM 1) #Scott Wedgewood 3. New Jersey Devils Strengths: The team definitely has some size for the future on defense between Cowan, Tinordi, Johns and Joe Finley. They've also got some great scoring prospects on the wing with high upside. Weaknesses: It really depends on whether Kuznetsov ends up down the middle or not. If not, then the team needs some high end offensive ability down the middle. Also, Evgeni Nabokov isn't getting any younger and has had a bad year. His ratings won't be great much longer and the team has no young replacement in the wings. Top 10 Prospects: #Evgeni Kuznetsov (16) #Jared Cowan (17) #Nick Leddy (35) #Emerson Etem (40) #Jeremy Morin #Jarred Tinordi (HM 1) #Casey Cizikas #Freddie Hamilton #Stephen Johns #Teemu Pulkkinen (HM 1) 4. Los Angeles Kings Strengths: With Sean Couturier and Mark Scheifele down the middle, this team's future at center is set. Both players should be SIM darlings too with their dedication to both ends of the ice. Weaknesses: The Kings shored up their goaltending with the acquisition of Holtby, so the team has a pretty balanced system. Always good to just keep adding depth to a system that has been hurt by some significant graduations (not a bad thing). Top 10 Prospects: #Sean Couturier (8) #Mark Scheifele (20) #Ryan Murphy (27) #Brendan Smith (38) #Braden Holtby (HM 3) #Jared Knight #Matt Frattin #Martin Marincin #Colby Cohen #Teemu Hartikainen 5. Montreal Canadiens Strengths: Not quite as stacked as it once was (due to graduations), the Habs still have one of the best systems in the league. Some great size in the system at both forward and defense. Weaknesses: With Mark Dekanich having some injury problems and Ondrej Pavelec failing to break into the league's elite thus far, it might make sense to add another high quality goaltending prospect to the system. Top 10 Prospects: #Erik Gudbranson (13) #Chris Kreider (31) #Craig Smith (44) #Joe Colbourne (HM 3) #Brock Nelson (HM 1) #Joe Morrow (HM 1) #Dylan McIlrath (HM 1) #Michael Ferland #Alex Chiasson #Paul Byron 6. Vancouver Canucks Strengths: The Canucks have done well in stocking up their system despite consistently being near the top of their Conference. Offensive production won't be a problem from the blueline for the foreseeable future. Weaknesses: I think the Nucks would love to add more size to both their forward and defense prospect cupboards. Especially on defense, the team could use a real solid people mover. Top 10 Prospects: #Luke Adam (26) #Justin Faulk (29) #David Rundblad (37) #Kyle Palmieri (50) #J.T. Miller (HM 1) #Jake Allen #Beau Bennett #Jeff Petry #Stuart Percy #Richard Bachman 7. Colorado Avalanche Strengths: Another farm system that is very well balanced with a blend of different prospects. These include bluechippers at forward, defense, and in goal. Weaknesses: Another system that doesn't really have an inherent weakness. Very well covered off. If you're nitpicking, you could suggest that if Huberdeau does end up on the wing, the team could hope to acquire another high end offensive center. Top 10 Prospects: #Jonathan Huberdeau (9) #Brandon Gormley (19) #Robin Lehner (36) #Boone Jenner (HM 1) #Philip Larsen #Jakub Silfverberg (HM 2) #Rickard Rakell (HM 1) #Kevin Marshall #Tyson Barrie #Michael Latta 8. Chicago Blackhawks Strengths: The future at forward is looking bright with a collection of forward prospects that could rival nearly any team in the league. The forwards have size and the potential to develop into very complete players. Weaknesses: Even if the Hawks have some tremendous young defenseman, the team's prospect list is now missing that bluechip blueliner that could be ready for duty in a few years. The depth of the system has improved greatly but there is more work to do still. Top 10 Prospects: #Ryan Johansen (5) #Charlie Coyle (30) #Brandon Saad (HM 5) #Tomas Tatar (HM 2) #Marco Scandella (HM 1) #Cody Eakin (HM 1) #Tyson Sexsmith #Paul Postma #Brett Bulmer #David Musil 9. Minnesota Wild Strengths: The team has some really solid defensive types which means scoring goals on this team could be tough in the future. Especially considering the Wild also have a couple of solid goaltending prospects. Weaknesses: To pair with their defensive stalwarts and to help the powerplay, a couple of high end offensive blueline prospects would compliment the system well. That and the addition of more depth to the system as the rebuild in Minny continues. Top 10 Prospects: #Mikael Granlund (7) #Sven Baertschi (28) #Jonas Brodin (39) #Matt Hackett (HM 3) #Jamie Oleksiak (HM 1) #Drew Shore #Matt Clark #Dmitri Jaskin #Ben Bishop #Nic Deschamps 10. Calgary Flames Strengths: There is definitely some talent offensively in the system. The forward group here is talented, had some size and plays both ends of the ice. A couple of nice offensive blueliners too. Weaknesses: James Reimer is still breaking into the league, so additional goaltending depth at the prospect position might suit the team well moving forward. Also, a couple of big nasty stay at home guys would help the Flamettes become just normal Flames. Top 10 Prospects: #Jake Gardiner (41) #Zack Kassian (49) #Matt Puempel (HM 1) #Colin Greening #Anders Lee #Austin Watson #Brad Ross #Jesse Blacker #Scott Glennie #Eric Tangradi 11. Washington Capitals ' Strengths:' The team's forward prospects are among the better in the league, especially on the wing where the team won't have trouble creating offense in the future. Weaknesses: With only stop gap goaltending solutions for the immediate future, it's time to look to the future in net where the Caps have virtually nothing in the cupboard. Adding another quality defense prospect would be smart too. Top 10 Prospects: #Brett Connolly (18) #Dmitri Orlov (HM 2) #Carter Ashton #Zack Phillips #Andy Miele #Zac Dalpe (HM 2) #Shane Prince #Alexei Yemelin #Michael Sgarbossa #Philippe Cornet 12. Columbus Blue Jackets ' Strengths:' There's definitely some talent on the blueline coming up. Especially offensively where puckmovers like Dougie Hamilton, Hobey Baker frontrunner Justin Schultz and Brian Dumoulin are waiting in the wings. Weaknesses: I'm sure the Jackets would love to have a real legit goaltending prospect to allow them to take Tomas Vokoun's bloated salary off the books. I'd look for them to address that in the near future. Top 10 Prospects: #Dougie Hamilton (12) #Justin Schultz (HM 4) #Andrei Loktionov (HM 3) #Devante Smith Pelly (HM 1) #Carl Klingberg #Blake Geoffrion #Jason Zucker #Brian Dumoulin (HM 1) #Dylan Olsen #Patrice Cormier 13. Nashville Predators Strengths: It hasn't been the best year for Preds prospects with Merrill's suspension, Kuhnhackl's suspension and injury, and McNeill's lack of progression offensively, but the system is still solid. There's some great size in their prospect pool and their prospects compete hard at both ends of the ice. Weaknesses: Outside of Markstrom, there really isn't a potential game changer among the group. I'm sure the Preds would love to add another high potential guy...especially down the middle where the team recently gave up on former high pick Kyle Turris. Top 10 Prospects: #Jakub Markstrom (11) #Louis Leblanc (48) #Jon Merrill (HM 3) #Mark McNeill #Marcus Kruger #Cody Golubef #Scott Mayfield #Sami Vatanen #Tom Kuhnhackl #Alex Biega 14. St. Louis Blues Strengths: The Blues continue to draft very well outside the first round and it's given the team one of the deeper prospect pools in the league. A lot of future NHL players in the system. Weaknesses: The Blues must have taken Nicklas Jensen and Alex Khokhlachev last year in hopes of giving the team a few real high potential types after going a bit safer the past few years. The team will probably continue to look to this philosophy, especially on the back end where the team could start to look for a high end potential two way guy to replace the likes of Zdeno Chara and Chris Pronger. Top 10 Prospects: #Jhonas Enroth (32) #Jordan Caron (HM 1) #Nicklas Jensen (HM 1) #Roman Josi (HM 1) #Alex Khokhlachev (HM 1) #Ian Cole #Johan Larsson #T.J. Brennan #Erik Gustafsson #Reilly Smith 15. Pittsburgh Penguins Strengths: Some great talent down the middle with the likes of Strome, Bjugstad, and Rodin. Also some solid depth defensively. Weaknesses: Even if Cory Schneider was recently acquired, his place among the league's elite netminders is nowhere near a lock. Having a back up plan could be a good idea. The team could also use an improvement depth wise, which means drafting more deftly in the later rounds. Top 10 Prospects: #Ryan Strome (21) #Nick Bjugstad (HM 4) #John Moore (HM 2) #Alex Petrovic #Jimmy Hayes #Jordan Schroeder #Anton Rodin #Kevin Connauton #Raphael Diaz #Adam Polasek 16. Phoenix Coyotes Strengths: The Yotes continue to have one of the deepest talent bases in the league and have found a lot of diamond in the rough types. Their defensive prospects look particularly strong lead by Blum and Klefbom. Weaknesses: Outside of Zibanejad, I'm not convinced the Yotes have any definitive top 6 forward prospects. And with Steve Mason struggling as much as he is in the NHL, it might suit the Yotes to have a stronger goaltending prospect than Dustin Tokarski. Top 10 Prospects: #Mika Zibanejad (15) #Jon Blum (43) #Oscar Klefbom (HM 3) #Matt Calvert #Brett Ritchie #Jerome Gauthier-Leduc #Scott Timmins #Marcus Foligno #Scott Harrington #Dustin Tokarski 17. Detroit Red Wings Strengths: The Wings have a solid group of forward prospects including the ready to contribute Adam Henrique, Jacob Josefson and Gustav Nyquist. Henrique, in particular, has been a real find and is producing more offensively than many thought he would. Weaknesses: The Wings could definitely use some more quality on the blueline, especially considering the difficulties Tyler Cuma has had as a pro thus far. And there's the always prospect weakness in net, but we know the Wings philosophy on drafting goaltending prospects early. Top 10 Prospects: #Adam Henrique (34) #Jacob Josefson (45) #Gustav Nyquist (HM 2) #Cam Atkinson #Marc Andre Gragnani #Eric Wellwood #Landon Ferraro #Ryan Spooner #Tyler Cuma #Chris Terry 18. Anaheim Ducks Strengths: The Ducks have to be happy with their collection of forward prospects, especially some of the diamond in the rough pick ups like Da Costa, Bonino and Beck. Weaknesses: With Hickey's lack of emergence, the Ducks would definitely be smart to add some quality defenders to their pool. Especially ones with size who can play both ends of the ice well. Top 10 Prospects: #Jaden Schwartz (22) #Thomas Hickey #Stephane Da Costa #Nick Bonino #Adam Clendening #Taylor Beck #Martin Jones #Rocco Grimaldi #Greg McKegg #Maxime Macenauer 19. Florida Panthers Strengths: Like any Otten farm system, depth is a strength. This is particularly true about the number of quality blueliners in the system. All can move the puck and have the potential of developing into solid two way players. Weaknesses: There's no question that, even with the acquisition of Phil McRae, the team has a future weakness down the middle. The team has also failed to develop a lot of NHL players over the past couple of years, and it has cost the team cap compliance. Even this year, the team doesn't have a serious NHL contributor. Top 10 Prospects: #Nathan Beaulieu (47) #David Savard (HM 1) #Tyler Toffoli (HM 1) #Phil McRae #Christian Thomas #John Gibson #Matt Donovan #Jake Muzzin #Taylor Doherty #Mike Murphy 20. Carolina Hurricanes Strengths: Acquiring Mark Visentin recently was a smart move to give the club two solid netminding prospects and former first round picks at the position. Carolina's weakness at the HFNHL level is definitely in net, so it was wise to load up. Weaknesses: No question that the team needs some quality, high end potential forward prospects. This is especially true down the middle where a quality young center would compliment the system well. Top 10 Prospects: #Jack Campbell (46) #Mark Pysyk (HM 2) #Duncan Siemens (HM 2) #Mark Visentin (HM 1) #Curtis Hamilton #John McFarland #Jim O’Brien #Stanislav Galiev #Harry Zolnierczyk #Teddy Ruth 21. Dallas Stars Strengths: Some quality puckmovers in Erixon, de Haan, and Gaunce. Always good to have offense from the back end. With Pickard and York, the team has some decent goaltending depth too...even if both are struggling in the AHL right now. Weaknesses: There's no doubt it will happen with the team's current rebuilding stage, but the prospect system needs help depth wise. The team could also use some help down the middle with the addition of a high end center prospect. Top 10 Prospects: #Tim Erixon (42) #Matt Read (HM 2) #Calvin de Haan (HM 1) #Greg Nemisz #Cameron Gaunce #Kevin Sundher #Chet Pickard #Alex Plante #Allen York #Cory Emmerton 22. Boston Bruins Strengths: I really like the team's collection of forward prospects. Some solid depth and ability there, especially at both ends of the ice. Weaknesses: The team's prospect depth has taken a hit in recent years and could use a serious injection. With Michal Neuvirth faltering in the NHL currently, it could be wise to add another quality young netminder to the system as a back up. Top 10 Prospects: #Slava Voynov (HM 3) #Peter Holland (HM 3) #Mark Stone (HM 1) #Stefan Noesen #Daniel Catenacci #Aaron Palushaj #Cade Fairchild #Corey Tropp #Oliver Lauridsen #Alex Hutchings 23. New York Islanders Strengths: With so many quality graduations, the Isles system has taken a bit of a hit. But there is still some real quality here. The team has a collection of prospects with good size who should make good SIM league players (balanced ratings). Weaknesses: Unlike in the past, the team has begun to lack real bluechip prospects, guys with high end potential. With Tuukka Rask in net, you probably don't have a need for another future netminder, but some depth at the position couldn't hurt. Top 10 Prospects: #Joel Armia (HM 4) #Brayden McNabb #Riley Sheahan #Zach Budish #Keith Aulie #Kyle Beach #Andrey Pedan #Tobias Rieder #Brett Sonne #Garrett Wilson 24. New York Rangers Strengths: I like the depth the team has accumulated at the forward position. Particularly the emergence of Carl Hagelin as a quality young NHL player. Weaknesses: I think there's no doubting that the Rags would love to add some quality to the defense position. Not to much there really. And with all the team's forward prospects, the Rangers could use a bit of help down the middle, especially a real solid high end guy. Top 10 Prospects: #Quinton Howden (HM 3) #Carl Hagelin #Tyler Biggs #Riley Nash #Kiril Kabanov #Evgeny Dadonov #Roman Horak #Marc Andre Bourdon #Dustin Jeffrey #Shawn Lalonde 25. Edmonton Oilers Strengths: The team has some solid prospects on the blueline, especially ones who can play both ends and provide some toughness. Size is invaluable on the back end. A few nice goal scoring prospects on the wing too. Weaknesses: Calvin Pickard's development has kind of slowed recently, and with no solid goaltender at the HFNHL level, the team might be smart to add to the depth at the position. The Oilers could also use a really solid center prospect with offensive ability. Top 10 Prospects: #Simon Despres (HM 5) #Derek Forbort #Anton Lander #Bobby Butler #Brandon Pirri #Lucas Lessio #Michael Stone #Max Reinhart #Robert Bortuzzo #Calvin Pickard 26. Buffalo Sabres Strengths: The team has accumulated some quality puck moving defenseman, with former WHL defender of the year Stefan Elliot leading the way...and making an immediate impact. Weaknesses: Depth in the Sabres system isn't quite what it used to be. Thanks to years of competing at the top of the East, the team really lacks that high impact type of forward who could help lighten the team's cap woes. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Stefan Elliot (HM 4) 2. Vladislav Namestnikov (HM 1) 3. Connor Murphy 4. David Ullstrom 5. Mark Barberio 6. Bill Arnold 7. Tyler Pitlick 8. Anders Lindback 9. Tomas Vincour 10. Jeremy Smith 27. Tampa Bay Lightning Strengths: Hello Adam Larsson, the team's building block on defense. The team has some good goaltending depth with Owuya, Stajcer and Salak. Weaknesses: I think the team needs to make up its mind about rebuilding, or contending as the prospect pool has been down too far, for too long. More depth is needed, especially at the forward position where the team could use a few more impact players. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Adam Larsson (2) 2. Calle Jarnkrok 3. Adam Almquist 4. Mark Owuya 5. Victor Rask 6. Blake Kessel 7. Nikita Gusev 8. Stefan Della Rovere 9. Scott Stajcer 10. Alexander Salak 28. San Jose Sharks Strengths: The prospect pool has improved a little bit thanks to some decent trades by GM Pasi. Some solid depth at forward with a few high energy role playing types. Weaknesses: Depth of the system has come a ways, but still not good enough. Need more high end talent at every position essentially. The team appears to be in a quandary in regards to rebuilding or going for it. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Drayson Bowman 2. Nick Petrecki 3. Connor Brickley 4. Andreas Engqvist 5. Brad Malone 6. Matt Irwin 7. Kiril Petrov 8. Brandon Burlon 9. Anders Nilsson 10. Philipp Grubauer 29. Ottawa Senators Strengths: Relatively new GM Matt Gee has done well to work with the limited resources he started with. By signing prospects like Jason Akeson, he's got the team's prospect list better than it was before. Weaknesses: Still tons of work to do both in the depth department and in the quality of prospects in the system. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Kevin Hayes 2. Jason Akeson 3. Keegan Lowe 4. Austin Wuthrich 5. Mattias Sjogren 6. Alex Theriau 7. James Wright 8. Jeff Costello 9. Drew Leblanc 10. Kendall McFaull 30. Winnipeg Jets Strengths: A few guys are contributing in limited capacity at the NHL level like Daugavins and Falk, which is a positive. Weaknesses: Everything else really. The Jets need some help badly and new GM Keith Fernandes is a former HFNHL Cup winner, so he should be up to the task. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Aaron Ness 2. Kaspars Daugavins 3. Justin Falk 4. Mark Mitera 5. Dwight King 6. Alexander Ruuttu 7. Christopher Didomenico 8. Adam Comrie 9. Stephen Macauley 10. Taylor Ellington